Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Vorgestellte Wikis: Hexer
Hallo Wikianer, aus der Reihe der Vorgestellten Wikis nun ein Wiki, welches sich aufgrund des Erscheinens eines neuen Ablegers der Serie am 19ten Mai, in den nächsten Monaten wahrscheinlich großer Beliebtheit erfreuen wird. Es ist auch eins der sehr frühen Wikis, welches bereits am 26. November 2007 gegründet wurde. Einleitung zum Hexer Wiki Generelle Einleitung von mir Das deutsche Hexer Wiki kann auf eine durchaus bewegte Geschichte zurückblicken, nicht nur, weil es im November seinen 8ten Geburtstag feiern wird. Es zeichnet sich auch dadurch aus, dass es in sehr vielen Sprachen, die bei Wikia zur Auswahl stehen, erfolgreich vertreten ist. Neben dem deutschen sind auch das polnische, russische französische und natürlich das englische Wiki fast ebenbürtig, jeweils mit einigen tausend Seiten. Leider haben das englische und das deutsche Wiki vor etwas über einem Jahr einen Fork erlebt, dessen maßgebliche Gründe Reibereien um die Terms of Use von Wiki waren, da auf unserer Plattform schlicht und ergreifend komplett entblößte Brüste und sexuelle Freizügigkeiten nicht gezeigt werden dürfen. Wer schon einmal einen Teil von The Witcher gespielt hat, kann sich wahrscheinlich lebhaft vorstellen, dass es an dieser Stelle zu Reibereien kommen kann, vor allem, wenn man ein umfangreiches Wiki erstellen will. Die Seitenaufrufe hat dies allerdings recht wenig beeindruckt und das Hexer Wiki wird in vielen Sprachen sehr häufig besucht. Generelle Einleitung von Dove Foppes hat mich gefragt, ob ich ein paar Worte zum Hexer-Wiki sagen möchte. Dem konnte ich als alter Witcher-Nerd und Admin des Hexer-Wikis so kurz vor Release des dritten The Witcher-Teils nicht widerstehen. Hier also meine 50 Cents: Wer Andrzej Sapkowskis Geralt-Saga wie ich kennen und lieben gelernt hat oder auch über die The Witcher-Computerspiele von CD Projekt RED (CDPR) zum Hexer-Fan geworden ist, findet früher oder später seinen Weg ins Hexer-Wiki. Manche bleiben dann nicht mehr nur zum Suchen und Finden, sondern hinterlassen im Wiki ihren ganz persönlichen Fingerabdruck - sie schreiben Artikel, stellen Fragen, ergänzen Details, machen Korrekturen oder erstellen ganze Quest-Lösungswege. Jeder dieser kleinen und großen Beiträge ist wertvoll für das Wiki und hat es zweifelsohne zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist. Während das polnische Wiedźmin-Wiki das erste seiner Art zu diesem Thema überhaupt war, im Juni 2006 noch direkt von einem CDPR-Mitarbeiter hier auf Wikia.com gegründet, kamen sehr bald weitere Sprachen hinzu, zu deren ersten auch das deutschsprachige Hexer-Wiki gehörte. Damals war "The Witcher" noch ein als "Geheimtipp" gehandeltes Independent-Computerspiel, und Andrzej Sapkowski kaum mehr als eine Randglosse auf dem deutschen Fantasy-Buchmarkt. Das hat sich erfreulicherweise u.a. mit dem Erfolg des ersten Teils der The Witcher-Reihe rapide geändert. Was uns sowohl zwei weitere The Witcher-Teile als auch die komplette Übersetzung aller Hexer-Kurzgeschichten und -Romane auf Deutsch durch den dtv beschert hat. Das Wiki war seither DIE Anlaufstelle für alles aus der Welt des Hexers, eben nicht nur der Bücher und der darauf basierenden RPG-Umsetzungen, sondern auch aller weiteren Adaptionen vom Comic-Band, über ein Pen&Paper-Rollenspiel bis zur TV-Serie und dem gesamten Witcher-Franchise von CDPR. Eine lange und schöne Zeit war auch die internationale Zusammenarbeit der verschiedensprachigen Wikis untereinander wunderbar und produktiv, man fühlte sich tatsächlich als große Gemeinschaft. Doch wie alles Schöne ging auch diese Phase leider irgendwann zu Ende und führte schließlich vor zwei Jahren zu einem Einschnitt in der Wiki-Arbeit, was den Großteil der Admins und Hauptbeitragenden in den hexerlichen Wikis einiger Sprachen wegbrechen ließ. Es gab viele Diskussionen, Unbehagen und Zweifel, doch letztendlich wurde ein Neuanfang mit dem von Foppes erwähnten Fork bei einem anderen Hoster gewagt, während das Wikia-Team hier sich weiter redlich bemühte, alles am Laufen zu halten - zumindest organisatorisch, denn von den Besucherzahlen her waren und sind die Wiki(a)s schiere Selbstläufer. Im Endeffekt gibt es nun zwei offizielle englischsprachige Witcher-Wikis; der Rest werkelt am Ort seiner Wahl und mit ungezügeltem Engagement weiter an "seinem" Wiki. Abgesehen von dem Fork unterliegt nun aber auch das Hexer-Wiki wie die meisten Wikis einer normalen, natürlichen Fluktuation. Alte Hasen fallen weg, weil das Interesse am Thema nachgelassen oder das Real Life neue Schwerpunkte gesetzt hat. Neue Begeisterte finden sich ein, verewigen sich mit kurzen, kräftigen Wissenschüben für das Wiki. Und manche würden gern, wissen aber nicht so recht, wie und wo sie beginnen sollen. Doch dafür sind wir Admins da, denn wir halten nicht nur Trolle und Vandalen fern, sondern unterstützen jeden gern, der sich mit Fragen oder Problemen das Wiki betreffend an uns wendet - nur trauen muss man sich! Und wenn _wir_ mal nicht weiterkommen, dann gibt es da immernoch die Community oder Staff wie Foppes, die stets ein offenes Ohr haben und bei der Lösungsfindung helfen. Wie Foppes habe auch ich mir Geralt auf dem kürzlich stattgefundenen Gamefest in Berlin nicht entgehen lassen und den Hexer auf der großen Leinwand in Aktion genossen. Es war zwar nur für ein Stündchen, doch umso mehr fiebere ich jetzt meiner Collector's Edition entgegen und kann es kaum erwarten, den Abschluss der The Witcher-Trilogie um Geralt von Riva endlich selbst zu zocken und meinem Nerd-Dasein weiter zu frönen. left|400px|link=w:c:hexer Historie des Wikis Die maßgebliche Arbeit die diesem Wiki widerfahren ist, lässt sich auf mehrere Benutzer und Admins zurückverfolgen; für das deutsche Wiki sind aber Petra_Silie und DiamondDove ausschlaggebend. Man muss wissen, dass es vor den beiden Spielen Witcher und Witcher 2 eine Buchreihe des polnischen Autors Andrzej Sapkowskis gab, der an der Umsetzung der Spiele nur indirekt beteiligt war. Aber eine umfangreiche Auseinandersetzung sowohl mit den Bücher, Spielen, der Fernsehserie und auch den Comics ist in vielen der jeweiligen Sprachversionen des Wikis gegeben. Gegründet wurde das Wiki von Ausir und im englischen und teilweise im deutschen auch betreut von Game widow die aus verschiedenen Gründe jedoch nicht mehr mit dabei sind. Kleine Vorschau auf Witcher 3 Kaum ein Spiel hat dieses Jahr einen solchen Hype ausgelöst wie Witcher 3! Gleichzeitig scheint dieser Hype aber auch, wie bei kaum einem anderen Spiel diesen Jahres (mit eventueller Ausnahme von einigen noch unangekündigten Titeln), diesem Hype derart gerecht zu werden, wenn man den ersten offiziellen Reviews Glauben schenken darf. 90er Wertung sind anscheinend die Norm, einige Online-Magazin gaben sogar die kompletten 10/10 möglichen Punkte, eine Art Spiel des Jahres scheint sich anzubahnen. Sogar ich habe mich davon schon hinreißen lassen und mir das Spiel sogar vorbestellt und warte sehnsüchtig auf die Freigabe, nachdem ich es in der Kinovorführung in Berlin schon vorab in einem kurzen Let's Play mit PietSmiet genießen konnte. right|335 px In Skyrim habe ich damals auch schon einige hundert Stunden investiert, ich befürchte, dass es bei diesem Spiel nicht anders verlaufen wird und muss mit meinem Arbeitgeber noch einmal über meine Urlaubstage verhandeln. Selten scheint ein Spiel so extensiv und offen angelegt worden zu sein. Und dass man für ein komplettes Durchspielen bis zu 200 Stunden verbringen kann, davon werde ich mich gerne selber überzeugen. Der relativ statische Kampfstil aus den vorherigen Teilen, der mir persönlich nicht so gut lag, ist offensichtlich durch einen wesentlich dynamischeren abgelöst worden und die Freiheit, ein solch großes Areal entdecken zu können, reizt mich besonders, hab ich doch schon bei WoW oder Skyrim den einen oder anderen Questgeber gerne links liegen gelassen, um einfach die Gegend kennenlernen zu können. Und das Ganze auch noch ohne Ladebildschirm (die beiden besonderen Areale mal außen vor gelassen)! Danksagung Spezielle Danksagung, und wie oben schon vermerkt noch einmal eine Entschuldigung, an DiamondDove, da es ihr in der Kürze der Zeit leider nicht möglich wahr einen entsprechenden Kommentar zu verfassen. Nach der Aufsplittung des Wikis hat sie hier noch die Stellung gehalten. Aber aufgrund der schieren Größe und Komplexität von Witcher 3 - The Wild Hunt wünschen wir uns natürlich von vielen neuen und auch von erfahrenen Benutzern tatkräftige Unterstützung in dem Witcher Wiki. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich freue mich wirklich auf eine neue Edition von Witcher und bin froh, die Verwirklichung dieses Spiels über die letzten Jahre auf diversen E3's und Gamescom's verfolgt zu haben und jede gerechtfertigte Verzögerung miterlebt zu haben und sehne ehrlich den Tag herbei an dem dieser Titel endlich spielbar ist. Und das 1500 Teile Puzzle werde ich auch irgendwann mal fertig kriegen oder es vielleicht doch lieber für eine Verlosung preisgeben. Was meint ihr? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Wikis Kategorie:News